


Three's Company

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: John has always had a fat kink, and now he has both Sherlock and Mycroft to feed up. He loves to stuff them full and then lay between their soft bodies and rub their bellies. Would like Sherlock and Mycroft to be at least 300 pounds each, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

John blinked his eyes open and sighed happily, listening to the twin snores beside him. Sherlock had teased Mycroft mercilessly when he’d first started to snore, mocking him for being more fat than Sherlock.   
  
Well, John couldn’t have that. After all, he loved his pigs evenly.   
  
John rolled over and squeezed Sherlock’s huge belly, smiling to himself when Sherlock grunted a little in his sleep. He’d fed Sherlock ruthlessly after he’d teased Mycroft, until eventually the man was heavier, and since he was shorter than his brother, he ended up looking even fatter…

Of course that wasn’t to say that Mycroft wasn’t heavy too. Both of his perfect hogs waddled now when they walked, and had to spread their legs to accommodate their large bellies. Sherlock solved cases from home now mostly, although he did huff and puff around the odd crime scene if it was something really interesting. Mycroft’s work was easier on him, and made John’s job easier too. Every day he sent dozens of treats to Mycroft’s work for him to consume at his desk, and every day the man came home, burping and full from the pastries and sweets John had delivered.   
  
Thinking about it made John’s cock hard, and he squeezed Sherlock’s paunch hard, his other hand snaking over to grab Mycroft’s heavy man-boob. Then he smirked and pinched a nipple, hard. Mycroft grunted.   
  
"You’re a beast," the fat man murmured, and then he rolled onto his side with some difficulty, "I was asleep."   
  
"You’re too lazy," John murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to Mycroft’s lips, "no wonder you’re so fat."  
  
A sigh came from the other side of John. “Hmm, if he’s fat what does that make me?”  
  
John looked over and grinned, leaning over to kiss Sherlock’s double chin. “/Fucking/ fat,” he said happily.  
  
Sherlock chuckled deeply, his big belly shaking, and he rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow. “What are we doing today?”   
  
"You two," John said happily, "are not leaving the bed." He stood up and gazed down at his fat pigs, lying there next to each other, their huge guts heaving. "Now," he said, smirking, "I’m going to make some breakfast. Why don’t my good little piggies try to work up an appetite while I’m gone." He leaned over and pinched Sherlock’s nipple hard, making the younger man groan.   
  
Mycroft laughed, and rubbed his big belly. “Thanks to your attentions, John, we’re always hungry.” He rolled over and pressed a kiss to his brother’s neck. “But I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
John slapped Mycroft’s arse hard. “Good piggy,” he said quietly, before exiting the room to make some breakfast.   
  
He smiled when he heard the reinforced bed start to creak behind him as he closed the door. 


End file.
